Making it Through
by Kawaiidustbunny
Summary: Kagome and Kurama have been best friends since before they could walk, but thing change, feelings change, They're friendship is going to get a little more complicated... K & K
1. Chapter 1

Making It Through: Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Dusty and I am going to be your story teller for this evening, i hope you all enjoy this story, this was called Growing up, but I have changed it to now, Making it through**

Kagome and Kurama have been best friends since kindergarten. He met her on the first day of kindergarden when someone was bullying him and she stood up for him. From that point they were inseparable. Kagome had a twin brother named Yusuke that befriend the Kitsune. They were a trio for awhile and added on a few friends here and there. They had a routine growing up, but since they went to the same schools, it was easy. Kagome and Yusuke would walk to Kurama's house, and then from there they would walk to school.

They had all the same periods together. They vowed to be with each other for forever. They never would have guessed how true those words were. They grew with each other, and stated to realize certain things.

When Kagome was 15, she was no longer flat chested and pudgy. She was thin and had all the right curves in the right places, her baby fat was still evident but it complimented her figure. Her ebony hair grew long and cascaded down her back to mid back. Her eyes became glittering sapphires like the ocean. She had creamy ivory skin and was the most wanted girl in school.

Kurama, too grew, he was no longer a gangly boy, he was strong and knew how to control his demon powers that he recently learned to harness. His crimson ruby hair fell towards the end of his back, his emerald eyes shone with wisdom and amusement and was also the most wanted boy in school. Yet, they both remained single.

They both knew each other so well, there wasn't something that one of them knew that the other didn't. It was like a match made in heaven. Things went well until one day…

Kagome opened her eyes, sun light peeked through them. She yawned, stretched and, got out of bed. She dressed in her uniform. She wanted to look causally nice, so she applied some make up on and eyeliner. She couldn't place her finger on why she wanted to look nice. Well, she was going to meet Kurama. She sadly reminded herself,

"He doesn't like me..."

She walked to Kurama's house but upon reaching the last step being clumsy she tripped. Kurama opened the door at the right time and caught her in his arms. Surprise was evident in his eyes as they were in a very compromising position.

"She smells like cherry blossoms," he thought to himself.

"He smells good..." she thought to herself.

"Thank you…" her cheeks flamed with embarrassment from her clumsiness. She stood up and smoothed out her pleated skirt and tried her best not to look embarrassed.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and began to walk to school.

"Did you get that math homework done?"

"Yeah, it was killer!" she exclaimed. She continued to chatter away about which problems were the hardest.

Kurama smiled good naturedly and tried to explain to her what the answers were seeing as math was his best subject. As they walked in, they were flooded by girls and guys. This was all routine by now and Kagome sighed as she barreled through the crowd.

"Kagome, I so love what you did with your eyes! I love what you did with your make up! I love what you did with your clothes!"" from the girls and from the boys, ""

"Kagome! Date me!"

"Kagome I can make you happy!"

Same things went for Kurama, girls screaming, trying to touch him, and shove their numbers in his pockets. They sat down at their desks and Kagome began to clean out her pocks with all the numbers she got, and Kurama did the same.

"Kurama, my people who have a death wish, just got longer." she wrote down and passed it to him.

He smiled.

""Am I on it?""

""No,"" she said. Her cheeks turning pink again.

""Kagome are you feeling well?"" the teacher asked. ""You're all flushed and pink.""

""Yes, sir."" she mumbled. That is when all of their trouble began...

''''I feel attracted to her...'' thought Kurama. ''''I never felt this way before...'' Kagome thought to herself. They probably would have eventually kissed and became girlfriend and boyfriend. But that isn't what happens in this one…

Kurama smiled as they walked home together and they departed. "I shall ask her out tomorrow." He decided very certain of his feelings.

She did not come to school the next day.  
Or the day after that.

Search parties were distributed throughout the town, but there was no sign of her. Kurama never stopped searching, he searched night and day in search of her. "This isn't fair! I didn't get to tell her how I felt!"

5 days passed and still there was still no sign of her, Ms. Higarashi had been crying for awhile, there was no sign of her at all. "Mom?" she heard a voice, a voice has been wanting to hear in these last 5 days,

"Kagome!" her mom said rushing to her giving her a big hug. "Mom!" she cried happily, She told her what had a happen when she fell down the well,

"Kagome, really?" her mother asked not really sure if she should believe it,

She nodded vigorously, she pulled out the necklace, on the end was a ball,

"Mom this is the Shikon no Atama." she said, "I did wack my head though, so things are kinda fuzzy, I was there almost a year!" she said,

"Kagome, you must promise me that you will never ever go down there again." her mother said on the way to the hospital. Kagome nodded sadly, "Believe me mother I don't, I really don't."

"She has a slight concussion," said the doctor, "I need to run test on her just be sure. Is it alright if I keep her here for the night?" he asked, Kagome's mom nodded,

"Sweetheart I'll be back later I have to go get you some new clothes because the doctor wants to keep you overnight." Kagome nodded and then snuggled into the covers, even though she didn't want to be here that didn't mean that she couldn't be comfortable, she drifted off to sleep,

Soon after, Kurama went into the room because he had just been informed that they found Kagome and he came running. He saw her twitch. Her eyes fluttered open, she sat up she felt good. Her eyes were met by Kurama's green ones,

"Hello! My name is Kagome who are you?" she asked smiling brightly. Kurama nearly passed out. "Hi Hiei," she greeted.

"How are you Kagome?" he asked.

Kurama's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Hiei was actually talking to someone that wasn't Yukina, or someone he HAD to talk to.

"Fine thank you!" she said happily.

"Are you feeling ill?" she asked. Kurama shook his head. "Hiei, I was wondering if you knew where my brother was?" she asked.

"He's coming. I'm pretty sure he'll be storming in here any minute."

"Hiei, how do I know this person?" she asked pointing to Kurama.

Kurama's mouth fell open and looked positively shocked. Hiei said very bluntly. "This Kurama, and you two are dating."

She gasped painfully, as she tried to remember. "I… I can't remember…" she said.

Hiei grasped her hand and whispered something into her ear. She then fell into a deep sleep.

"Why can't she rememeber me?" Kurama demanded.

"Because she has a slight concussion." Hiei said. "It could take her years to recover it, but it seems so far it is only you she doesn't remember."

Kurama blinked all this information processing in his mind, he had never thought of it like that.

Kagome woke up a few hours later. She looked around. She felt great. She yawned.

"Oh hello Kagome." said one of the nurses,

"I see that you are up. The doctor said that all your tests came back good and you are being released today." the nurse said.

Kagome nearly jumped for joy. She was so happy. Something still plagued her mind. It was that red headed boy. She knew she had seen him before but she couldn't place where. The nurse left, and she was alone to figure out what was up. She though, red hair, green eyes, and a faint smell of a kitsune, he smelt like something familiar yet she couldn't place it.

Bits and pieces of her memory came flooding back and into her brain. She loved him... she remembered now. She bolted out of bed running to his house bumping into people every now and then and her bag thwaking people.

She finally reached Kurama's house. She knocked rapidly on the door. "Kurama!" she shouted pounding on the door. Kurama went to the door and opened it and Kagome fell into his arms.

"I love you!" she said. "I know I'm risking everything that we ever had, but I want you. Nothing can change that. I want you Kurama! I want to be with you." She blurted out breathlessly.

Kurama stayed silent for a while and smiled and said. "Kagome Higarashi I love you. I didn't realize it before but now I do. It would be an honor if you would go out with me. Will you? Will you make me the happiest man alive?" he asked.

Kagome couldn't believe it she couldn't breathe she couldn't speak, and she couldn't believe it. She nearly passed out with happiness. She simply nodded because she couldn't speak.

Kurama then cupped her face and kissed her directly on the lips at first Kagome was surprised but then she relaxed.

""My first kiss"" she thought happily. When they broke apart they walked home together.

Kurama then walked Kagome up to her house on the porch he pecked her on the cheek. He then walked off into the night. Kagome smiled as she thought about Kurama.

She touched her lips it was real she couldn't have been happier, Her eyes were lit up. Her mother smiled she couldn't be happier for her daughter, "So when is my grand kids due?" She asked,

"Mom!" Kagome shouted her cheeks a vibrant pink.

"How did you know?" she asked,

"I once fell in love Kagome." she said.

"I remember it like it was yesterday the taste of his lips..." Her mother trailed on,

"Mother!"

Kagome's mother shook her head, "You love Kurama don't you?" she said."

Before this conversation could progress any further Yusuke came bounding through the door. Her brother. King of entrances.

"Kagome I'm sorry! I want to protect you, protect you from anything that might harm you," he said, he hugged her tightly," he then squared his shoulders and proceeded in lecturing her about how dangerous it was for her to be near the well.

As soon as he was done lecturing her she asked something that was on her mind for awhile. "Yusuke why do you beat up people?" She asked, he looked startled at her question,

"Because they make me mad." he answered without really going into depth.

"Will you beat me up if I make you mad?" she asked,

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, she nodded."I thought so, I love you Yusuke," she said.

"By the way Yusuke, She and Kurama are going out, so if I were you, you better watch when Yoko comes out, he might intend to make her his mate." Hiei said the telepathically, and in a flash he was gone, Yusuke then made sure that she got home safely, and then left for some unfinished business.

"BAM, BAM!" the door groaned, why did everyone find it necessary to pound him so hard, didn't they know he had a door bell? First that crazy girl, and now this insane freak! Kurama opened the door,

"Hey Kurama can you come and take a walk with me?" Yusuke asked as calm as possible. "Yusuke, I am rather tired" Kurama said and then proceeded in shutting the door,

Yusuke stuck his brown tennis shoes in the door so it wouldn't close, "Kurama, I demand that you come with me!" said Yusuke as he pulled Kurama out.

Kurama walked out obediently. "What is it Yusuke?" he asked. "I understand you are dating my sister," said Yusuke.

Kurama nodded while yawning sleepily.

"I just came to tell you, if you ever hurt her, or make her cry I will hunt you down and beat you all the way into Spirit World" Yusuke said with a huff.

"I promise you, I don't want to hurt her," Kurama said, "Now if you excuse me I am very tired, and I would like to go to bed" he said ticked off.

Yusuke grumbled and left mutter something about rude people. Kurama rolled his beautiful green eyes, he collapsed on his bed and was out in 2 minutes,

The next morning Kagome smiled happily, she was awake and energetic, she was dating Kurama. It felt like a dream. She danced around happily, everything was going great, until she went into the living room when she opened the door, turning the brass handle, she knew something was terribly wrong.

Her living room was torn apart, glass was everywhere, with splinters littering the room like a carpet. She seized the silver arrow, which was positioned in the middle of the room and unrolled the paper, it read:

High Miko Midoriko,  
I demand that you come and participate in the Disuri Tournament. This is similar to the Dark tournament, come prepared for ANYTHING. If you refuse, I shall strike down your loved ones one by one.

Suaki

Kagome crumpled the letter, why couldn't anything be easier for her! She grabbed some clothes and stuck it in her big yellow bag, She was going to go the tournament, she glanced at the glossy ticket, it was called the Disuri Tournament, she rolled her eyes,

She wrote a note to Yusuke, her mother and Kurama, she kissed Kurama's envelope, and left it on the counter top, filled with rage she marched out to the airport, her plane was scheduled to leave in an hour, and from there she would take a boat to the island this was all taking place on.

They did not know the fury she harbored, they over looked this tiny detail, they forgot that she was a high miko.

**Hehe, hope this revised version is better! I can't say that all of the chapters will be this long but i can try, I'll update again asap! Well thank you a lot!**

**Dusty**


	2. Chapter 2

Making It Through- Chapter 2

"WHAT!" yelled Yusuke. "Another damn tournament?" he asked clearly he did not want to go.

Koenma cleared his throat "All the demons in the world will be competing, the stronger ones go the tournament, this one however is a tad bit safer, because the audience is protected, I have gone to one as a small child." Koenma said, they all gave his strange looks.

"Koenma sir, you still are a child..." said Boton. He glared at her.

"Anyways, there is something strange going on, it is said that a high miko by the name of Midoriko is suppose to come to this tournament, your job is to stay there and watch her and see if she poses any threat." he continued.

"What about Kagome?" asked Yusuke. "She is going to want to know why we are gone for so long." he said,

"Well you can go home and explain it to her," he said pulling out a thick manilla folder. "From what I know and her records she has been time traveling back to the feudal age and back, in fact she may know who the Midoriko is. Midoriko came from the feudal age."

"Now the miko, I have very little information off but a lot of pictures," he said turning on the tv, the first picture was a figure in light. "This is the first sighting." he said.

The second picture is of a woman dressed in the traditional robe. "This is one of her reincarnations named Kikiyo." Koenma said. Everyone looked at awe on the screen. "She should have a different, more modern reincarnation. It is said that she is suppose to be the strongest."

They all nodded, it looked that way, finding this girl would be easy, but protecting her... that is another story, Yusuke walked home,

He didn't want to tell Kagome the truth, or she would worry, he unlocked the brass door, the sight that laid before him was one of distress. The house was in ruins, and it echoed with silences. His mother was at work that he knew for a fact. Where was Kagome? "Kagome?" he called.

He knocked on her door rapidly. No one answer, he opened the door, it was empty... like no one had ever used it. This was the only untouched room in the entire house. He ran back out, he then saw the letter on the counter top, he grabbed his and opened his it said:

Dear Yusuke,

I have to leave for awhile, I'll be back soon, on the 31 of this month don't worry about me or try to find me, I'll call on my cell later,

Ja Ne,

Kagome

Yusuke crumped the letter in his hands,31st! That was 30 days away! Perhaps Kurama's would have more detail, he picked up the wireless phone. He dialed the number,

"Hello?"came a woman voice.

"Hello, is Kurama there?" he asked.

"Oh yes, just one moment."

"Hello?" answer Kurama.

"Kurama!" shouted Yusuke into the phone. Kurama held the phone 5 inches away from his ear.

"Kurama! Kagome is gone!" Yusuke shouted. Yusuke had his full attention.

"Are you sure Yusuke " he asked.

"Yes! Her room is empty! And she left a letter for you and me!" he said frantically.

"I'm coming over right now. " he said.

"Hurry!" said Yusuke. Kurama knew this was serious and was over there in 10 minutes.

He took the letter from Yusuke's hand. He tore it open. He went into her now empty room, it read,

Dear Kurama,

Hey how are you doing? I guess Yusuke must be pretty shaken about everything right about now huh? Well I had to leave I really can't say why or it would put you guys in a whole lot more danger, the past has come to haunt me, I'm sorry Kurama I love you so much, but in fear that you might get hurt I think it is better if we broke up, I know I am saying this so causally but I think it would be best, I love you will all my heart soul and mind, I'll call on my cell later, please be safe,

Kagome

Kurama's mind reeled, she was afraid that he was going to get hurt? Well he did tell her that he was a demon and had an alter ego named Youko, so to think that whoever was threatening her was stronger than a demon was a scary thought.

His cell rang, he picked it up fast hoping it would be Kagome. "Hello?" he said quickly.

"Hello is this Akira?" the voice asked seemingly confused.

"Um no..." he said.

"Oh I'm sorry" the voice responded and hung up.

Yusuke opened the door. "Well?" he asked.

Kurama grimaced. "She didn't say anything other than that her past has come to haunt her and we wouldn't be safe so she left." he said.

Pain consumed him, Boton flew in the window. "Are you guys all set for the mission?" she asked.

Kurama nodded. Yusuke looked astounded at him. "Kurama! My sister is missing! AND YOU WANT TO GO TO A TOURNAMENT WHILE THIS IS HAPPENING?" he said angry.

"If something happens to the miko there is utter chaos and Kagome would get hurt more easily." Kurama said softly never losing his cool.

Yusuke never looked at it that way so he just shrugged his shoulders and then said "We are ready Boton..." his gaze lingering on his broken house.

"Don't worry, well send someone to clean it up and refix it and send a notice to your mother from school letting her know you're on a camping trip."

Yusuke nodded.

Kagome stood on the docks her coal locks flipping in the wind, she waited for the boat to come, the ship was suppose to be here in an a half an hour, she packed her bow and arrow on her back,

She got really strange looks from some of the demons she felt herself blush, she didn't like being the center of attention, she never did, She had hoped that they would get the letters.

Her eyes widen she saw Kurama, Yusuke, Kwabara, and Hiei. What where they doing here?

She visibly tensed. She then saw her friends (the one she was waiting for)she rushed to them in a hurry.

"Hi Ka-" Kagome shoved her hand against her mouth

"Shh... Don't call me by my name here, my name here is Midoriko seeing as I am her reincarnation."

She was very happy with this because she was not Kikyo's reincarnation, Sango nodded. "It is going to be hard you know... You know you will have to fight against him" Kagome said.

"Aa, I know but I love him so he must be brought from the dark side..." trailed off Sango. Kagome nodded.

"I would imagine yours being more painful." said Sango to Kagome,

Kagome just smiled and said, "I might have to fight against my friends and my love, what a lucky day," tears were spilling down her cheeks although her mouth was formed into a smile,

"Sango, I don't want to become a heavenly maiden, you know I can't fully control it, I never know what is happening, it is all hazy. But I know I killed." she said.

Yusuke stretched, his muscles were cramped for sitting that long, "Kagome... I'll find you... I promise you..." he said, Then a thought struck him, "Maybe she is at this tournament" he thought, "She said on the 31st of this month.. The tournament ends that same day!"

He immediately started to scan the area, when... "EVERYONE THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO START, THE DOORS ARE CLOSING, IN 10 MINUTES. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT DAY" blasted the speakers, Yusuke shrugged, and then everyone else walked to big meeting house.

One by ones the fighters were being introduced, they were divided into teams based at random. She ended up with Sango, Yusuke, and two other people she didn't know.

"The first fight shall commence in 30 minutes" blared the speakers, Kagome turned to see who she would be fighting, on the bored, Her first match was with...

**Looks I can lick my eyeball! ;d**

**I know I know... everyone hates cliffhangers, now be a dusty-chan and fall off it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Making It Through- Chapter 3

She could not believe it, This was so not happening, "You have sick sense of humor DESTINY!" Kagome shouted out so loud that it scared all the white pigeons around her. She touched the stone wall, she raised one of her fists, and slammed it into the wall, "No... DAMNIT... I am acting like him!" she screamed out, pain coursing down her face in the form of tears. "No..." she whimpered out. She rose her hand to hit the wall again but another slender hand stopped her. "Sango?" she said looking her tears falling down her cheeks .

"Kagome, you used to hit and him, yell at him for doing this, you have to stop it, I know it hurts, I should know better than anyone shouldn't I?" Sango said, tears were falling down her face too.

"But its not fair! I've always been strong, I've never cried, not since that one day when HE ran away with her, and now they are back, and we are forced just because we are what we are!" she cried out sobbing. "Why can't we be happy Sango? Why can't we be happy? " she questioned her eyes drooping from exhaustion, she soon slumped on the ground.

Sango sighed, "Indeed Kagome, it isn't fair." Sango said tears filling her brown eyes as well, she piggy backed Kagome to the hotel where they were staying at. She laid Kagome on the plush comfortable bed in the next room. Sango stepped into the bathroom glancing at the note that was on the counter

Dear Other Team Memebers,  
We went to go eat something.

'Well that was… kinda nice…' she thought to herself. She wandered out onto the balcony and took a deep breath in. "I miss you Miroku, I never thought I would say that about someone like you, I remember when we were younger you used just grope me. This is cruel fate, this is cruel, I have gone through tragedies such as this, to me this is just another rocky bitter chance to fate. I am not surprised. To Kagome this is devastating." she said to fate.

"You know Kagome?" called a voice.

Sango's head snapped up in surprised to see someone standing behind her.

"I don't know if you even know her, why should I tell you? How do you know that the Kagome that I know is the Kagome you know? There could be millions of Kago-" she cut herself off when Yusuke pushed her into the wall and held her by her throat.

"If you know where my sister is, you better tell me right now!" he shouted anger boiling in his eyes.

"_Shit." _

"_Midoriko... Midoriko..."_ she pleaded in her head trying to get Kagome awake, Kagome's eyes widen, and sat up in bed _"Midoriko! Wake up! Wake up!"_ Kagome's eyes locked onto Sango's. _"You need a better disguise Yusuke has me pinned to a wall." _she said telepathically blocking everyone but Kagome out.

Kagome nodded, she summoned her miko powers, and her hair grew straight and in length, her blue eyes turned into a violet color.

She stepped out on the balcony, using the tone of authority that she used for times like this, "What are you doing here. " it was a statement that demanded a response.

"Its none of ya damn business." snapped Yusuke nastily. But stopped shortly as he realized that she was the miko that they were searching for.

"Oh really, human, I believe it is my business, very much." she answered coolly.

"Midoriko., I suggest you not get into a fight just yet. " Sango said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Indeed." she said quietly, she went back into the room with Sango following her. Sango kept her shields up effortlessly around the room that they shared. Kagome lowered her miko powers and breathed heavily and was soon off into slumber land.

"Let her sleep, and dream of when things were better."

"_Hurry up wench!" called a harsh voice. _

"_Inuyasha!" I cried with glee. _

"_What?" he asked harshly, I soon saw why._

"_Kikyo..." I said with disgust in my voice. How I hated that bitch. _

"_Kagome what are you doing!" Inuyasha's voice came out in alarm, I had no control over my body, it was like I was kicked out of my body and something went into it and I saw my hands, string the arrow. Preparing it for the kill. I had it aimed at her heart. Kikyo's heart. _

"_Kagome!" called his voice again. The bow creaked nosily, as if it was in pain from me pulling it so hard. _

_I release it, with all my anger, with all my hatred. I saw the arrow hit Inuyasha, he had defended her. I grabbed another arrow and shot it and he blocked her again, and again, till he was dead, I huffed I was all out of arrows, I walked up causually to him, I yanked one out of his chest. He lay there panting, in pain. I shot Kikyo, and she screamed so loud I though I might go deaf. Inside my mind I was screaming to stop, to stop, I knew this wasn't right, I was screeching at my self, willing myself not to do it, I finally had control over my body. _

"_Why Kagome..." he whispered with what life was left within him. "I just wanted to be happy..." he whispered. _

_I held his hand. "It wasn't me Inuyasha, it wasn't me!" I cried out, realization of what I had done filled my eyes, which now streamed down my face._

"_Don't cry Kagome..."_

"_Why the hell not! You're dying!" I cried out in anguish. _

_He never got to answer, he died right after that, I laid there sobbing, and sobbing_

(AN: The following scenes get quite gruesome.)

"_Kohaku... where are you?" Sango called out into the darkness. She saw a silhouette. "Kohaku?" she questioned. He slowly turned around his blade in his hand; dripping down from the sharp blade was a crimson liquid, the reddest._

_It slowly dropped from the tip and made a ripple, Sango gasped and looked in what she was standing in, it was a river of blood, a river of her families blood, their carcasses scattered everywhere, arms, legs, heads strewn everywhere. Then all of a sudden there was a change of scenery._

"_Sango..." called a male voice gently._

_Her eyes snapped open. She looked at him. It was him! He was safe! He remembered her! She cried out in glee. She hugged him, but drew back almost instantaneously. On her clothes, on her hands was sticky red blood. She let out a blood curdling scream, He was drenched in it, his smiling face was decaying before her very eyes, patches of skin dripping off his skeleton, His eyeballs falling from their sockets. Little tufts of hair falling out. Sango let out a deafening scream._

_Sango's brown eyes snapped open frantically trying to get her racing pulse down._

Sango shifted her eyes to the bed next to her, she saw that Kagome was face down the bed, she grinned slightly, she could tell that her fellow comrade was tired, she pulled her more into the bed, and pulled the covers up so she wouldn't get a cold.

She closed her eyes painfully, she wanted him out. She wanted him out! "Just leave me be... " she pleaded silently, praying that someone up there would help her. She rolled over on her stomach her face buried in her pillow, agony washed over her mind. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

She would have fallen back to sleep if she had not felt a vibe, or a lack there of. She sat up hurriedly nearly falling out of bed, she looked at the other bed sharply. She had not meant to fall asleep. Sango laid in the bed, her feet tangled and her sheets twisted this way and that way.

She smiled gently, she glanced at the clock, they had to be down there by 3, she still could feel the strain to move, last night really did tucked her out. She wasn't sure she could make an appearance.

"I have to... or else my cover will be blown... " she whispered to herself softly, biting her lip wondering what was to come of her.

She heard material moving against each other she glanced over her shoulder to her right where Sango's bed was. She saw Sango stretched out sleepily.

"Good morning sunshine!" she greeted happily. Those words stirred something in her, she winced slightly, she remembered that was how her dad used to wake her up before the accident.

She shook her head slightly; this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. She continued to try to get Sango up.

"Sango we have to be down at the ring by 3, we have to eat lunch, choose our uniforms, and get down there ASAP." Kagome called over her shoulder going to the bathroom.

**REVIEW! I love it! **

**-Dusty**


	4. Chapter 4

Making It Through- Chapter 4

Kagome stripped down her clothes, turned the plastic knobs stuck into the bathroom wall, warm water immediately poured out. Kagome stepped in relishing the warm water, she squeezed some of her favorite shampoo into her hand lathering her hair in it, cleaning her hair vainly. Conditioning it after, she scrubbed herself down and then showered. After that, she snuggled into her towel, she grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. Then paused for a second thinking of a funny ordeal: Wouldn't it be funny if she killed him with her bad breath?

She giggled softly. She dried herself off, and donned her costume. She patted some white powder on her face, lined her eyes with black eye-liner, and shadowed them with a shinny brown. Her lips were a hue to be admired, a pale perfect pink; she changed into her miko form. She put her hair up into an intricate braid. Her uniform was a picture of pure elegance; she wore nothing short of what a miko should wear. She wore their uniform, she draped a thick heavy dark cloak around her small form; she would not reveal herself unless she had to.

She glanced at the clock, "Sango, you almost done?" she called opening the door, she glanced into the bed room, she saw Sango already dressed fallen asleep on her bed that was still unmade.

"Its amazing that she can sleep that long..." Kagome thought to herself as she moved to Sango's bed. "Sango. Wake up..." she said gently, shaking her companion. Her one and only companion now, Sango woke up with a start. Tears instantly filled her eyes.

"Kagome... He told me, in his dreams of why everything is like this. He told me that he cannot break fear of what is holding them, nor can Inuyasha, I can't kill him, Kagome, I just can't! He told me that... that... If he tried to attack me, he wants me to kill him..." Sango said bursting into tears. Kagome held Sango stroking her hair. "Sango you know that we have no choice." Kagome too was fighting back tears. Sango looked at her betrayed.

"We have a choice Kagome Higurashi, you know very well we have a choice, I would rather die than kill him, he is the one and only person that I have ever loved, you know that very well, you know it probably better then myself and then this bullshit happens and you are telling me to kill him? Easy for you to say you knew this was coming and even if it didn't, you knew you would have lost him to Kikyo, you know damn well, how on earth could you tell me to kill him? You know I loved him, he was the one stable thing for me. " Sango cried out, in so much pain. "I will not fight him Kagome I will let him kill me, you can either help me, break this spell or you can watch me die by my lovers hands."

With that Sango ran out of the room feeling hurt and betrayed like never before. Kagome stood shocked at the outburst from Sango, "I'll talk to her later about" she resolved looking at the clock and deciding to head to the arena.

Little did she know, there might be no later...

Kagome arrived in the arena a little bit later then Sango and the arena was huge. There were big head lights in case it got really late, they didn't stop these things, it was just a continuous thing until one of them was defeated. Kagome could feel the strings of intricate magic all over the arena protecting the audience.

She looked at the signs posted on the wall and irritably started searching for her sign, then located it almost instantaneously. She didn't know what to say to Sango, she had been hurt. She knew that Sango had her heart ripped out of her. She stood there with Yusuke glaring at the two of them and she could feel it.

Trumpets sounded, the start of the tournament was near. The lights were blinding, they were the first team up, fighting against team 8.

Kagome nodded slowly, Sango was assigned to go first. She stepped into the ring throwing off her cloak revealing her traditional demon exterminator gear. "Who is the one that is fighting me? Show yourself!" she demanded.

"I will fight you." said a voice coming from the other team's seats. You could not see who the rest of the team members were, but Sango could recognize that voice anywhere.

"M... Miroku..." she said, her face turning a deathly pale.

"The battle will be between Sango and team Miroku!!" cried the announcer, Miroku stepped out into the arena, his once playful brown eyes gone, replaced by an odd hue of purple. Sango could easily tell he was being controlled.

"Let the fight begin!" cried the announcer. Miroku sprung up and attacked Sango with his fists, hitting repeatedly in her face and upper body. Sango now felt terrible, with numerous aches in her shoulders, neck and face.

"What's going on? Sango is not fighting back at all? Does she know him? Is this some big mystery!" the announcer animated.

'_My wish right now is to kill that announcer... She's NOT making this easier...'_ thought Sango. Tears filled Sango's eyes as she fell to the floor for a second, but quickly got up.

"Why aren't you fighting my dear Sango?" asked Miroku in that voice he always used on her, making her feel home sick. They were rounding each other and Sango was trying to make her tears stay at bay.

He hit her punch after punch, withering her down, but she put up no defense. She practically flew out of the ring, but was grabbed by Miroku on the arm.

"Can't have you escaping the inevitable." he said in his flirtatious voice. Despite Sango's effort, she had tears pouring down her face by this time.

"Miroku don't you even remember me?" she cried out in anguish and he continued to knock her down, hitting her hard. Sango was being thrown from one place to another and making dents on the floor with tears still falling from her eyes. Her eyes looked like waterfalls with never-stopping tears flowing by.

Sango just couldn't bring herself to hit him. She just couldn't, he had an eerie look on his face. A face that was just plainly blank when it wasn't taunting her. 'Miroku... I know you're still there... Don't so this, damn it!' thought Sango while more kicks and punches hit her dead on.

Miroku delivered a harsh blow to her left cheek, the force made her fall backwards to the floor. Sango touched her swelling cheek, memories of when she slapped Miroku for being a pervert passed her by. Before she even had a chance to say anything he elbowed her in the rib cage. 'Ahh... I have to do something...' were the thoughts of a drained demon exterminator.

"M-Miroku... I know you can hear me, I know you are somewhere in there... P-please... if I should die in thi-this tournament let me die at the hands of you." She whispered tears falling freely down her cheeks and her voice quivering.

Miroku's eyes flashed to their normal brown for a split second, but they went back to their hard shade of violet. He kicked her in the side again and Sango couldn't take it anymore. She gave one final choke and passed completely.

Kagome bit her lip, a dribble of blood rolled down her chin, but she refused to cry for her best friend. She had to be strong, for Sango and herself. "Sango... I told you to fucking fight back, I told you it wouldn't be easy..." she whispered to herself.

Hiei's ruby eyes glanced at the woman who lay on the ring, a small pool of blood starting to form around her. He felt a strange twinge of regret and pity for her, though he didn't know why. "Hn..."

"Sango from team 1 was knocked out by Miroku from team 8!" The announcer shouted, then bounded up holding up Miroku's hand. "The next fight will be Yusuke against Shippo!"

HAHA! Fear the cliff hanger!

**B.Cherry-chan: I do fear it! You evil- evil... er, THING! Yeah... What? My brain died on me just now... after the editing that is! Lucky you...**

For those of you who do not know, I have an editor named Blood Cherry, (Aka B. Cherry) I just rushed this chapter on to her today! And she finished it ! I am so thankful to have such a good editor! Kwaaahh! You're awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Making It Through- Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The fights commenced, there was only one person that hadn't fought. That was Kagome. Yusuke had won his fight against Shippo and it had killed her to watch it. The two unnamed people lost and were kicked out of the tournament.

"Midoriko team 1 and Inuyasha team 8"

He stepped out, and Kagome's heart did an unfortunate flip flop. His black cloak slipped to his feet...

She was right in every way.

"Inuyasha Taisho." She spat out.  
"My Lady." he said mocking her.

"Let the fight... begin!" cried the announcer.

Neither of them moved for a good second. In the next second, Inuyasha was so close to her, he whispered in her ear "So we meet again Kagome Higurashi." This sent uncomfortable chills up and down her spine.

"And so we do, and I regret every moment of it." Kagome hissed back.

"Oh really, that isn't what you said before." He sighed miserably.

"Give it a fucking rest, you know nothing of the hell I've been though." She said clenching her fist and shoved it into his stomach. Inuyasha keeled over gasping for breath.

"I've learned a few tricks Inuyasha." she spat out angrily. He cracked his knuckles and punched her in the face and scratched her with his claws. She moved, but wasn't quick enough. Kagome closed her eyes when she felt his claws coming in contact with her soft skin. This left her a single claw mark in her right arm, though she didn't give him the pleasure to hear her scream or make any sound.

"My dear, you were always weaker than Kikyo, why do you think I went with her and not you, simple." Inuyasha slashed her again, only succeeding on making another claw mark on her left arm. "She was stronger. She had the strength you never had." he said with a smirk etched on his face.

"Now, is that true Inuyasha? Well, because I beg to differ, could Kikyo ever do this?" she said with her eyes flashing hazel, her fists started to glow. Then she fired them at him. He bounded up, jumping gracefully. She speedily jumped with him pinning him to the ground her fingers crackling with purification power, crackling at the fact they were so close to a demon. Inuyasha winced and tried to inch back, but he couldn't, much to his misfortune.

"It's all over now folks! It looks like she may have a chance to win!" said the announcer.

"Kag-chan, could you really kill me? The man you once loved?" he said his amber eyes staring directly into hers. She cringed, he used this to his advantage. He started to jump as she pinned him down again, hard.

"Never ever use that form of endearment with me, do you understand? I will slit you from navel to nose" she said, dragging her finger up from his stomach, and up to his nose.

"Then do it."

"I really hate you Inuyasha."

She forced all of her energy to be put in his body. He lay on the ground as still as death, Kagome held her breathe. Surely, he was dead.

She fell to her knees, the pain almost unbearable to kill the one you loved was surely a feat that no one could go through and come out alive with. She gritted her teeth as she stood up, awes of amazement and astonishment filled the air. She felt as if there was a sharp pieces of thread piercing her skin, slitting it dangerously. Blood poured from her wounds and onto the hard floor. Kagome ripped out the threads and with great pain walked forward. Kagome walked forward to Inuyasha, his eyes snapped open quickly. 'Damn! How could he still be alive...' thought Kagome.

She had no choice, she summoned some of her power, she wasn't using anything when she fought him earlier and she learned her lesson. Her eyes narrowed at him. She floated down to him delicately. She touched his forehead lightly, and he was set zooming back. He cracked his head into the cement wall and slid to the ground painfully. 'Well, there goes the rest of his brain cells...' thought an angry Kagome.

There was a moment of silences and then the announcer bounced up and shouted "Midoriko! Team 1!!"

With that, her hair turned black, and she fell backwards to the ground. Kurama launched himself forward and caught her just in the nick of time.

"What the hell was that..." Kuwabara wondered out loud, with everyone silently agreeing to that comment.

Kurama glanced at the sleeping face.

Her long eyelashes rested against her pale skin, her right cheek swollen from punches she had received. Her lips small and plump, this was Kagome. There was no mistake. "I will question her when she wakes up…". The slashes on her arms were a different story, it was slowly soaking her clothes and he knew he had to change them and bandage her.

Kurama lifted her up, she barely weighed anything, he set her down on her bed and retired to the living room to discuss today's events and how there was not a doubt in his mind that she was Kagome.

However, Kagome, for the first time in a long time, got a well needed rest. She couldn't remember the last time she slept this well. She woke up, for once, without a start. Her hair was wavy, she was just too tired. She changed back and sobbed into her hands as she cried for Sango.

In the living room, Kurama's eyes snapped to his room where she laid sleeping, well, was sleeping.

"I am going to go check on her." Kurama said, with that he stood up and wet to the room. He entered into his room to see the same girl, the same girl he brought in. _'She looks like Kagome... is that...'_ Kurama thought while his forest green eyes analyzed her quietly.

"Kagome..." he whispered

She turned around in a flash. Her eyes were sapphire blue for a second and then turned green. Her hair straightened out its own waves, she transformed. "I was not aware anyone had come." She said with tear tracks evident.

"I saw that... you're Kagome..." He whispered in awe.

"I am not." she denied.

"You are."

Tears of frustration filled her green eyes. "My friend is fighting for her life, nearly dead. we are losing, we will never win. I have to deal with unwanted memories, and now you are telling me who I am and who I am not? I have to protect my own identity now?" She snapped at him.

"Forgive me, you resemble her a lot. I miss her, she went missing before we came here." he said a pang of sorrow in his voice.

Kagome's eyes soften, how badly she wanted to go and rush into his arms and tell him that she was safe. It was for his own safety, no one could know who she really was. No one knew about her past.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. I need to change, has my suitcase been brought here?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Excuse me then."

He left the room and closed the door behind him. She slowly sat up, those wounds affected her more than she liked to show. Every movement she made it made her hurt badly. She walked up and clicked the lock on, just in case. She slipped off her shirt. She then inspected the damage. She redressed herself in a traditional priestess robe. A pure white body, with a red obi, she tied her hair in a bun and tied it with a red silk ribbon. She resembled Kikyo more than ever now, the only difference was Kagome held more wisdom in her eyes and face, and Kagome's eyes were green not brown.

She opened the door. She took a deep breath and stepped through, pain was not evident in her face, but anyone could see she was in great pain. "In a result of the first round, many people were elimitated or dropped out. So this is our group right here." Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"This is the new team? Hello. I believe introductions are in order." She said with a pained smile on her face.

Yusuke jumped about half a mile not hearing her enter. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi." She nodded slightly. "I fought with you in my last team." She mumbled.

"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma!" He announced holding her hands delicately. She pulled away slightly.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama." he said ending his introduction with a friendly smile.

"Hn."

Kagome raised an eye brow to this.

"Well, I am Midoriko. It is a pleasure to meet you all." she said a bit curtly.

"You're a miko aren't you?" asked Kuwabara.

"What business is it of yours?" Kagome asked snapping slightly.

"We're Spi-Mmmph!" Kuwabara blurted out again but was cut off by Yusuke who covered his mouth.

"He's crazy." he said while a sweat drop formed on his forehead then he laughed nervously.

"Really now, spirit detective." she asked icily. Her eyes shining an emerald green.

"You know about us?" he asked.

"I know about those who seek me to see if I pose a threat. Which I assure you, I'm not. Not intentionally. Nor do I see why I should have to explain any of this to you, yet I am. So I don't really understand why. " She said standing up, and walked towards the door.

"I am retiring for the rest of the night, I'll be gone in the morning to train, and then our fight is at 9:15 correct?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Kurama nodded good naturally. "Do you have enough blankets and everything?" She nodded without turning around to see them.

Kurama smiled lightly. "You better not be getting any ideas Kurama, you are still dating my sister, and if you can't keep your eyes from wandering I might have to snatch them out of your head." threatened Yusuke.

Kurama smiled, with a huge sweat drop on the back of his head. "Yusuke, I would never dream of doing that." And with that; he poured a cup of hot cocoa into his mug and sat down, then calmly started to drink the sweet, hot drink.

Please please review!

3 Dusty

PS: Still looking for editors.


End file.
